1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle seat and, in particular, to a vehicle seat having a cover, a pad covered by the cover and a mounting portion. At the mounting portion, a part of the cover is pulled into a groove formed in the pad, whereby the part of the cover is mounted to the pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 5-28300 discloses a vehicle seat having a seat cushion and a seat back. The seat cushion includes a pad and a cover. The pad defines a shape of the seat and elastically supports an occupant. The pad includes a groove (recess) extending in the seat width direction. The cover is in the form of a bag covering the pad. A part of the cover is pulled into the groove, whereby the cover is mounted to the pad (mounting portion).
At the mounting portion, there is provided a suspension member, a stationary member, and a ring member. The ring member is of a substantially C-shaped configuration. The suspension member is bar-like, and extends laterally. The suspension member is mounted to a part of the cover, and can be arranged so as to extend along the groove. The stationary member consists of a bar, which meanders vertically over its entire length. The stationary member is wavy and is arranged inside the pad. The stationary member is equipped with trough portions embedded in the pad and crest portions exposed inside the groove.
A part of the cover is pulled into the groove together with the suspension member. The part of the cover is connected to the stationary member by the ring member. At the mounting portion, the cover is held in position while suspended by the pad. When an occupant sits on the seat, the stationary member may become curved due to the weight of the occupant. As a result, the occupant can be comfortably seated on the pad.
There is need in the art for a vehicle seat allowing an occupant to be seated more comfortably.